To Find The One Piece And Save My Nakama!
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Luffy goes back in time. He wants to save the crew form a horrible fate, but how will he fare? Find out and join Luffy on this incredible adventure that goes by the episode.
1. Episode 1

**Hey everyone! So I was inspired by Second Wind, a story from The-Lost-Samurai. I really enjoyed it, even though it isn't finished, I don't know if it will ever be. Anyway, I read it, and wanted to make my own time travel fanfic. So I am sending the Straw Hats back in time. I really hope you enjoy this story. I am going to do one episode per chapter. So it's going to be hella long. I hope it'll be fun for all of my readers. Enjoy!**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

_**To Save The One Piece And My Nakama!**_

_**Episode 1, I'm Luffy! The Man Who Will Become The Pirate King!**_

**Wealth, fame, power. One man had acquired all these worldly things: The Pirate King, Gold Roger. His final words before he was executed sent all the people of the world out to sea. **

**"Mu treasure?"**

**"If you want it, you can have it!" **

**"Go find it! I left it all _there_!" **

**Men everywhere head towards the Grand Line to chase their dreams. The world has unquestionably entered the Great Age Of Pirates!**

* * *

Luffy's eyes shot open. A splitting headache made itself known and he moaned in pain. Luffy briefly wondered where the heck he was until he recalled the events of a few days prior. He shot up, and his head greeted a wooden ceiling unpleasantly. The straw hat wearing boy glanced up and around himself. He was in a tiny space, very tiny. He had no absolute clue where he was or what was going on, but he could hear water outside. Luffy swallowed and closed his eyes, reaching out with his Observation Haki to look for his crew. To his surprise, he was in the middle of the ocean, and nobody was near him, except for a massive whirlpool in which he currently was.

Luffy's eyes widened as he recalled the words spoken to him, they had seemed like a dream to him at first, but now they made much more sense. Luffy growled and crossed his arms. Had he really...? The teen looked at himself, noticing the absence of a scar on his chest and the lack of muscle on his body. His eyes widened even more and a grin slowly formed on his face.

"Yosha! I can save them!" he said loudly.

There was no answer to his call, and Luffy slumped inside the barrel. He thought hard and long on where he was, but he couldn't seem to remember. He wanted desperately to see his crew, but that had to wait. Right now, he had a more important job to do.

Luffy could sense a ship coming closer, and his barrel drifted to it. It smacked into the side and he heard the wonderful sound of humans above him. Luffy grinned, finally remembering where he was.

"Yosha!" Luffy heard a voice say.

"Damn, missed again!" the same voice said a little later.

Luffy briefly wondered what was going on until he felt something go around the barrel and he was being heaved upwards. He stayed silent, and suppressed his aura. The barrel he was in was heaved upon a ship and two sailors held it like it was a trophy. Then suddenly another sailor yelled that they were being attacked and the barrel was dropped. Luffy's head smacked into the side and he hissed as his world spun for a while. He could hear ship salvo's and people screaming. He wondered what the heck was going on. The ship lurched and Luffy's barrel rolled away, bouncing down a pair of stair and throwing the passenger inside everywhere. The barrel spun around and finally lay still.

Luffy gathered his bearings and reached out with his Haki a second time. It shocked him to find Nami's aura on the ship and he had an urge to smash through the barrel, run to her and give her a hug. But he wouldn't, he had to let her go now. It wasn't the time for them to meet yet. Luffy scowled and waited. Finally, after a few minutes, a soft pair of boots made it to the galley he was currently in. Luffy knew instantly that it was a person he would befriend.

"Hello?" the voice of the person came.

After a pause the voice spoke again, "Looks like there's no one here. Thank goodness."

Luffy snickered softly and waited, he knew when his time came.

"That's a pretty big barrel," the voice said.

The boy began to roll the barrel to the door. Three men entered then.

"Hey runt! You weren't thinking of hiding down here and slacking of again, where you?" the fatter of the three said.

The pink haired boy panicked, "N-Not at all! I was taking this big barrel above deck."

The men laughed, "We'll help lighten your load," the fat one said.

"We're thirsty!" the taller one said.

"You can't! If Alvida-sama finds out you'll be killed!" the boy whisper-yelled.

"We won't have to worry if you keep your mouth shut!" the smaller one said. "Right, Coby?"

Coby sweat-dropped, "Y-Yes, you do have a point," he said.

The fat man lifted up the barrel and looked expectantly at it. "It's pretty heavy!" he exclaimed as he set it down.

The taller said, "I can't wait!" in anticipation.

The fat man raised his arm and said, "Keep your shirt on, I'm gonna smash it open right now!" he raised his arm further and...

Luffy saw his chance and smashed out of the barrel, punching the fat man in the face at the same time. He snickered and said,

"That was a great nap!"

The three remaining people stared at him with open mouths.

Luffy faked his innocence and said, "Who are you guys?"

They got angry, "WHO THE HEL ARE YOU?" they asked.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy said.

The pirates stared at him, still. They were clueless.

"Is there any food here? I'm starving," Luffy said.

The pinkette next to him gaped, but answered. "There could b-be some in the other rooms?"

Luffy grinned and stepped out of the barrel, heading towards his destination. He'd already sensed the food when he came aboard and had a hard time suppressing his hunger. But, he still had things to do, so food had to wait.

"Hey!" one of the other pirates called.

Luffy turned to him with a frown. "What?" he asked.

"Your not getting away with punching our friend!" the man said as he charged, fist ready to pummel the poor, lanky kid in front of him.

Luffy dodged his punch and the man went flying into a few crates. His buddy went to punch Luffy and this time Luffy grabbed the man's fist and twisted. He heard a bone snap and Luffy quickly retracted his hand, wondering why the bone broke when he hadn't used all of his strength. Then his eyes widened as he realized that he had all his strength. Just not the muscle and build that would go with it. That would explain why his Haki was working!

Luffy looked up as the boy in front of him spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Luffy grinned. "I already said I'm Monkey D Luffy!"

Luffy walked out of the galley and into a storage room with loads of food. He went to eat it and breathed a sigh of relief as his hunger was going away.

"You have to run away! When they bring the others, you'll be killed!" the boy ran after him and Luffy smirked to himself.

He turned and said, "What's you name?"

The pinkette looked startled for a second before scratching his head and saying, "My name is Coby."

Luffy smiled and grabbed an apple, biting into it. "What's your dream, Coby?"

Coby looked confused, but said, "I want to be a Marine! Then I can catch the bad guys! I have been stuck on Alvida's ship for two years, I want to leave."

Luffy grinned. "Do you know what I want to be?"

Coby shook his head. Luffy grabbed another apple and ate it whole. He chewed on it for a moment and spit out the seeds.

"I want to be Pirate King!"

Coby's jaw dropped.

"Your kidding, right? Pirate King. Nobody can be that. That's crazy!" Coby said.

Luffy shook his head. "It's not crazy and I want to do it, it's my dream!"

Coby seemed to regard that for a moment. The he smiled. "Then my dream is to become an Admiral and capture all the bad pirates!"

Luffy laughed loudly and snorted. He always liked Coby, a lot.

"Then who's the first?" he asked with genuine interest.

Coby's face turned hard and he said, "Alvida!"

Suddenly the roof of their little hiding place was blown off and Luffy shielded Coby from the rubble falling down on them. He shook the wood and rubble off of his body and the straw hat wearing kid looked at the ugly woman standing above them. She was seething with anger, Luffy could tell.

"Who are you gonna arrest? Coby?!" she yelled.

Coby cowered in fear, but one look at Luffy and he straightened his posture and dared to speak up. "I'll become a Marine and arrest you!" he yelled back.

Alvida growled and Luffy spoke up.

"Who's the ugly hag?"

Everybody gasped and held their breath, that was the last thing he should have said.

"Why you!" Alvida yelled as she made a beeline for Luffy.

Luffy simply sidestepped and Alvida crashed into a barrel of apples, scattering them everywhere. She growled lowly and Luffy stretched his arm to grab Coby. The boy yelped, but as Luffy shoved him behind himself, Coby stayed silent and watched what would happen. He already admired Luffy's strength and willpower. This person could, according to him, achieve his dream.

Luffy concentrated and let a blast of Haki flow, searching for Nami in the area. He found her, already sailing off. That was good, he could unleash Conquerors Haki then. Alvida had stood, by then, and charged at him again, along with a few of her crew. Luffy sighed deeply and stared her dead in the eye, releasing a blast of Haki that knocked them all out in a second. Alvida's eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped to the floor like a sack of flour. The rest of her crew followed soon after, dropping to the floor with foaming mouths.

Luffy turned to Coby and saw Coby staring at him with twinkling eyes. "You alright?" Luffy asked.

Coby slowly nodded, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

Luffy grinned and stretched his arm out the pit and pulled them both out. Coby yelped in fright, but soon enjoyed the short flight and they landed safely on the deck. Luffy walked to a lifeboat and snapped the ropes, letting it drop to the ocean below.

"Shall we blow this joint?" Luffy asked with a smile.

Coby couldn't help the smile that split his face. He seemed utterly happy.

"Yeah!" he said in a breathless voice.

Luffy couldn't help it and he chuckled, a few memories popping up in his head. He grabbed Coby's hand and pulled him of the ship and into the boat. Then, they set sail. Luffy enjoyed the breeze of the sea wind. He had missed it very much. Then, Coby tapped his shoulder.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Do you have any idea of where we're going?" Coby asked.

Luffy shook his head, "Nope not one bit."

Coby groaned, "Seriously?"

Luffy laughed, "But, I do know where I want to go," he said.

Coby tilted his head in question.

"I heard there was a marine base island. Don't know the name anymore though," Luffy said. "I heard they captured a pirate hunter?"

Coby gaped at him. "You mean Roronoa Zoro?"

Luffy nodded his head, smiling at the mention of Zoro's name.

"You can't be serious, you're a pirate right, he'll kill you if he sees you!" Coby exclaimed.

Luffy grinned, "Counting on it! Now, where to go?"

Coby pouted and watched as Luffy moved. He was so confident, not like a teen that had just set sail on the seas. He wondered what had happened to Luffy to become this way. He sighed and pointed out to sea.

"That way," he said.

Luffy grinned and yelled, "On to see a friend!"

Coby gaped, totally surprised. What the_ fuck_ was going on?

Luffy laughed and turned from Coby, a serious expression on his face suddenly. He wondered what the words he heard meant. He would find out, for his Nakama.

_A second chance is given, but with hardship. Change too much and it might kill you, change too little and it might kill you as well. Three will go back, the rest must be retrieved. But beware, the third will be the hardest, for that one has suffered a great deal. Beware, Monkey D. Luffy, for you may lose your friends to something else than death. Good luck, find the One Piece and save you Nakama, Pirate King. _

* * *

**So, that was it you guys. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all on the next chapter. It'll take a while. So I hope you have patience. Bye! **

**~Rebecca**


	2. Episode 2

**Hey ya all. Here's a new chapter on this thing. I hope you enjoy it! I feel honored about a review I just got from _Zyriarch_. Thank you so much, I hope I don't disappoint. It's really hard to write this by the episode by the way, takes a lot of time to think on. So sorry if it takes ages. **

**~Rebecca**

* * *

_**To Save The One Piece And My Nakama!**_

_**Episode 2, Enter The Great Swordsman! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!**_

**Wealth, fame, power. One man had acquired all these worldly things: The Pirate King, Gold Roger. His final words before he was executed sent all the people of the world out to sea. **

**"Mu treasure?"**

**"If you want it, you can have it!" **

**"Go find it! I left it all _there_!" **

**Men everywhere head towards the Grand Line to chase their dreams. The world has unquestionably entered the Great Age Of Pirates!**

* * *

Luffy's eyes lightened up at the bright day and he grinned broadly. "The weather is so nice!" he said.

Coby, who sat behind him, said, "If we maintain course, we'll be there soon."

The pirate smiled and turned to step off the figurehead, which he realized wasn't there. "That's good, thanks Coby."

Coby smiled, then took on a serious look. "How do you know Roronoa Zoro? Luffy?"

Luffy sat down and his smile faded. "Well, we've gone on lots of adventure's together, but we lost sight of each other on the last and got separated. I'd hoped to find him sooner, but now seems like the best time."

Coby was confused. "But he's a pirate hunter, and your a pirate."

Luffy nodded, crossing his arms. "That doesn't mean he's a bounty hunter. He's my friend, so yeah."

Coby looked at the compass for a moment before looking back at Luffy. "Alright, I'll believe you. But you'll help me become a marine, right?"

He waited for a reaction, and got one. Luffy smiled and nodded. "Sure." he said.

The pinkette grinned and returned to the rudder.

Luffy turned away, thinking about his friends. He wondered how in the world he had to _retrieve_ his friends. Did that mean, jog their memory?

**o-o-o**

Finally, Luffy and Coby landed on Shell Town, the marine base island. Luffy was extremely excited to see his nakama again and almost shot of for the navy base as he set foot on the docks. Coby stopped him though and Luffy realized he had to keep to the timeline otherwise he'd destroy everything. So, he walked with Coby through the city while talking about following their dreams.

"I don't get why you want to look for Roronoa Zoro, Luffy," Coby said.

Luffy had expected it, but a smile still cracked his face as the villages who had heard them jumped out of their way in sheer fright. Coby raised his brow, but didn't comment. They walked on and the pinkette wondered about the navy base. Luffy let out a low growl as he mentioned that bastard Morgan. And once more, they villagers ran in sheer terror. This time Coby did pipe up.

"What the? I didn't think it weird about Zoro but the captain? Why is everyone so scared?" the boy asked.

Luffy had to fake his innocence. "Maybe they're just scared of him, or they just don't like him."

Coby nodded slowly and Luffy spotted the marine base. He smiled widely and grabbed Coby's arm, pulling him off to the base. Coby warned him not to just go in, but of course Luffy did that anyway. Said teen jumped over the wall and spotted Zoro immediately. He was tied to the cross again, Luffy had to get closer. The straw hat wearing boy wandered if he had to revive Zoro's memory, trigger it or something. Zoro should be here with him right? Why was he still tied to the post then? It concerned Luffy for a moment, until he got a closer look.

Zoro was wearing his bandana, his haramaki and his green yakuta. Luffy recognized it from after the two year separation. He grinned, Zoro was back alright. He jumped up the wall together with Coby, who was freaking out that Zoro was right there.

"Hey you," Zoro said.

Luffy almost burst out laughing as Coby sweat-dropped.

"You're an eyesore, leave." The swordsman's dark aura flared and Luffy was impressed. Zoro was as strong as on fishman island, though he didn't look it.

"Let's go Luffy, he could kill us in the blink of an eye. Come on!" Coby whined.

Luffy shook his head and was about to answer when a ladder was set against the stone wall and he grinned. The little girl, he believed her name was Rika, shushed them and climbed over, sprinting to Zoro. She offered him the rice balls and the straw hat captain smiled at the memory.

"Go away kid, before I make you," Zoro threatened, though his voice was light.

The girl sniffled. "But, I made them for you," she said.

Zoro sighed and glared at her, softly though. Then, the gates opened and in entered Helmeppo. Luffy could see Zoro sigh and he sat up a little straighter. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Coby was blabbering in his ear.

"Oh, thank god. Now the girl will be save."

Luffy made himself ready. Helmeppo gave the order and the girl went sailing. Coby gasped, Zoro looked up with a grin and Luffy jumped to catch her. He smacked into the ground and held her safely against himself. Rika righted herself and looked a bit frightened.

"Thank you mister," she said.

Luffy smiled at her and let her go as Coby rushed to them to fuss over her. Luffy stood, glanced over the wall and watched Helmeppo leave. Now was the time to go to Zoro. To be honest. Luffy was quite scared to face the swordsman. He'd failed his nakama once, he didn't want to fail them again. He was scared for their lives. But, on the other hand he knew that they were strong and had been fighting to their last breaths. He felt a little proud.

Luffy climbed over the wall and casually walked up to Zoro. The swordsman had noticed him and smirked.

"Hi there, Senchou." he said.

Luffy smiled and kept his relaxed pose. "I see you came back just fine. How long have you been here?" the captain asked.

Luffy could see Zoro think about it, probably way longer than Luffy had. He wondered how long and why he had just gotten here. He was also very strong without training, but it was obvious Zoro had trained his ass off already.

Zoro yawned and said, "About four months? Maybe a little longer."

Luffy gaped at him. "You've got to be kidding me! I just came back here and you are all here?"

The swordsman shook his head. "Nah, I ran into Nami though, managed to trigger her memory, she's waiting for us."

Luffy brightened at that. "So I did feel her presence on the ship! Yosh. Alright, you wanne eat that?" Luffy asked as Zoro eyed the smashed up rice balls in the mud.

The man sighed and shook his head. "No, but tell the girl I ate it. She'd like that."

Luffy nodded, then took off to find Coby again. "We'll be back later!" he said.

Zoro nodded and watched Luffy take off. He smiled, good memories swirling in his head, as did the bad.

**o-o-o**

Rika's eyes widened and she couldn't believe it. "Really?" she asked.

Luffy grinned, "Yeah, he ate every last bite of it. He seemed to really like it."

Rika smiled widely and twirled in her spot. Coby watched her with a troubled expression. Luffy knew the boy thought the swordsman was dangerous. And in truth Zoro was, very much so. But not to kids who didn't do anything to him. He liked kids, and Chopper. Luffy watched as Coby's brain went to work and he could almost taste the question.

"Isn't that man very dangerous, why'd you go to him?" Coby asked Rika.

"NO!" Rika said. "He's not dangerous. He saved us. He beat up Helmeppo's dog and saved my life. He's a good person." She thought back to earlier with a small smile.

* * *

_"You're disturbing my meal, go somewhere else and take that mutt with you," Zoro growled, sword outstretched at Helmeppo. _

_Helmeppo shrieked and whimpered, but then he got an evil grin on his face. Zoro knew what was to come. He sighed. _

_"Let's make a deal. I won't hurt her, and you can take the punishment. If you can survive one month strung up, I'll let the girl and her mother live. You as well."_

_Zoro didn't hesitate and dropped his sword. "Deal." _

* * *

Luffy laughed. "Of course he is, he's my crew mate after all."

They both looked weirdly at him. "I thought you didn't have a crew?" Coby asked.

Luffy shook his head. "I have one, we've only been separated."

Rika smiled widely and Coby just looked kinda confused. He would be, Luffy though. It didn't seem possible for Zoro to be _his_ crewmate. But that was for later. Now, they had to free the swordsman and kick Morgan's ass.

"I've got a plan."

Coby perked up. "For what?" he asked.

Luffy smiled, "To get Zoro out of there of course!"

The pinkette groaned, obviously not believing the straw hat had a plan. A good one at least. "You have a plan to get that dangerous person out of there?" he asked in conformation.

Luffy nodded excitedly and Coby couldn't help but groan once more. Luffy was excited to do things again and maybe do them even better and faster.

"Alright, Rika, you go home. Me and Coby will free the monster. I will get his swords, and you Coby, you will untie him. Sound good?" Luffy proposed.

Coby had to think for a while. Then he nodded. It did kinda sound like a solid plan, no matter how simple. Rika was sent home and they set out to free the Pirate Hunter. Luffy shot them over the wall and walked to Zoro. The swordsman looked up and grinned.

"Took you long enough. Going to get my swords?" he asked.

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, I am. Coby's gonna untie you in a minute. Protect him alright," he said.

Zoro nodded at the order, but Luffy could see he couldn't promise him, he was tied up after all. Luffy nodded his head and smiled at Coby, then took off towards the roof of the Marine base. Luffy used his Rocket to get up there and flew a bit too high on purpose. He grabbed onto the statue, seeing Morgan's shocked face, and tore it down. Then, he landed safely on the roof.

Helmeppo shrieked and shouted at his father that he had to kill the kid. But Luffy was already there. He grinned and waved at Helmeppo.

"Hey, you have Zoro's swords, take me to them!" he picked up the blonde brat and towed him away.

Morgan was too shocked to react anyway and they got away safely. Luffy ran inside the building, with a half-passed-out kid under his arm. He ran for a while, having forgotten where Helmeppo's room was.

"Hey, where's your room?" Luffy asked.

Helmeppo grumbled something and Luffy looked over his shoulder, seeing they just passed the door. He walked back, glad those guards weren't there. He opened the door and dropped Helmeppo, leaving him in the door opening. Luffy made for the swords, gently picking them up and smiling. He looked through the window and cringed as he saw Coby get shot in the arm. Dammit, Zoro.

Luffy grumbled and planted his hands on the side of the windowsill. He gripped it, walked back and stretched his arms.

"Time to fly!" he grinned and let go.

Luffy crashed through the window, flying tot he courtyard. He could see the men aim and fire their guns at Zoro and Coby. He could see Zoro grin at him and Coby shiver in terror. He landed, taking the bullets and letting his skin stretch. Zoro faked his surprise.

Luffy grinned and repelled the bullets with a 'see ya'.

"What are you?" Zoro asked as the marines ducked to avoid the bullets.

Luffy grinned and turned to him.

"I'm a rubber man! Monkey D luffy nice to meet ya. Welcome me back with a smile?"

Zoro laughed. "Sure, Senchou. They'll be happy to see you."

Luffy smiled, knowing that was more than true. The past was behind them, well, in front of them as well. Luffy'd make the best of it this time. And he was going to save everyone he cared about. Everyone!

He sent Zoro a smile, a genuine smile the swordsman hadn't seen in a long time. He could do nothing but smile back.


	3. Episode 3

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. OMG I am such a dumb ZOSAN fan. I can't do shit without them together. They'll probably be together in this story as well. So yeah. Addiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I'll probably change up the arcs a little. I am still working on figuring it out, not that good with plots and stuff yet. Still learning over here! Still going to school as well. I have little time for stuff, maybe a bit more since holidays are coming. Well, see you later!**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

_**To Find The One Piece And Save My Nakama!**_

_**Episode 3, Morgan Vs Luffy! Who's The Mysterious Pretty Girl?**_

**Wealth, fame, power. One man had acquired all these worldly things: The Pirate King, Gold Roger. His final words before he was executed sent all the people of the world out to sea. **

**"Mu treasure?"**

**"If you want it, you can have it!" **

**"Go find it! I left it all _there_!" **

**Men everywhere head towards the Grand Line to chase their dreams. The world has unquestionably entered the Great Age Of Pirates!**

* * *

"Luffy, give me the swords already! No time to waste!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy grinned at him and threw him the swords, facing the enemy. He knew they didn't actually need to do anything. But to get the bounty's they'd had, they needed to at least show a little of their power.

Zoro caught the swords and freed himself quickly. He placed the swords in his belt and turned to Coby.

"You alright?" he asked.

Coby nodded his head slowly, awed at what he saw. Zoro grinned and turned to Luffy.

"We gotta show them some?" he asked.

Luffy nodded with an enthusiastic grin on his face. "Sure, how else would you get your bounty."

Zoro agreed and drew one of his sword. Luffy grinned, knowing it was more than enough to beat all of them.

"Just one sword?" Morgan asked.

Zoro nodded his head. "I won't need another to beat you up," he said.

Morgan grew an irk mark and raised his axe-hand. "You will eat those words, Pirate Hunter! Men! Attack!" he ordered.

The marines ran at them to attack and Zoro stepped forward, signaling he would attack the enemy. Luffy nodded his head and turned back to speak to Coby.

"Are you alright, let me see your arm," he said to the pinkette.

Coby lifted a trembling, bleeding arm and Luffy took it. He sighed, nothing was extremely damaged in Coby's arm. He was glad. Luffy ripped of a strip of his shirt and bound it around Coby's arm, slowing the bleeding.

"You'll have to get this looked at later, for now, you should stay clear."

Coby nodded wordlessly and Luffy stood again, turning back to face the enemy. Zoro was swinging his sword without passion at the few marines and Luffy could see he was bored to Skypia and back. He grinned, Zoro was really strong now.

Luffy spotted Morgan growling at the swordsman and he glared at the marine captain. He was planning something, but since Luffy couldn't read mind, he didn't know what. Then, the captain shot from his spot towards Zoro. Luffy could see the swordsman had spotted him, but wasn't doing anything about it.

Luffy shot from his place as well and clashed a foot against Morgan's axe. Morgan shot him a furious glare.

"Out of the way, shrimp," he growled.

Luffy grinned. "You should watch your words, axe dude. I'm more powerful than he is."

And with that said, Luffy kicked Morgan's hand away, making the man stumble back. Morgan growled and retaliated with a swing of his axe. Luffy glanced behind him to see Zoro was out of the way and he shot his fist back, through the marines and when Morgan was about to hit him, his fist came back and he punched Morgan straight in the face.

The man let out a growl and stepped back, wiping his bleeding nose. "You're gonna regret that," he said.

Luffy swung his shoulder around to get the kinks out. "Sure, come get me if you can."

Morgan shrieked in anger and charged. Luffy stepped out of the way and tripped the man with his stretchy limbs. Morgan fell with a thud and Luffy threw a punch. The man dodged, rolling to the side and standing again.

He was punched again as Luffy's other fist came from the back and Morgan fell forward. Luffy pounced on him and punched him again, breaking his nose.

"STOP!"

Luffy looked over his shoulder to see Helmeppo holding a gun to Coby's head. The pinkette was trembling in fear and Helmeppo was as well.

"Don't move or else I'll shoot him!" Helmeppo said.

Luffy stood, his straw hat shading his face. He stepped off Morgan and towards Coby and Helmeppo.

"I don't care if you shoot him. Coby's not afraid to die for his dreams, is he?" Luffy said.

Coby swallowed and nodded. "Y-Yeah! I'm not! Don't let whatever happens to me stop you Luffy!" he yelled.

Luffy grinned and swung his shoulder, readying a punch. "That's great!" he said with a smile.

Helmeppo shrieked and began spouting stuff about caring and shooting Coby. Behind Luffy, Morgan doomed up again and said straw hat rolled his eyes.

"Zoro," he said.

Luffy felt Zoro's aura flare and he knew it'd be fine. Morgan's axe clashed with Zoro's sword and Luffy swung his arm, stretching it to punch Helmeppo in the face. The kid fell with a shriek, releasing Coby.

Behind Luffy, Zoro held back Morgan's axe, and used a Oni Giri to finish the man off. Then he turned back to Luffy, who gave him a smile in thanks.

**o-o-o**

Nami pursed her lips and looked at the marine base with a scowl. She had already prepared the boat for them to leave and they still weren't here. Zoro wasn't lost was he? Nami growled and hopped in the boat, taking out her map towards the Organ Islands, where Orange Town was located. And Buggy.

She sighed, she'd already seen the map a hundred times and she knew the way. With a groan, she sat down in the boat and looked out over the seas.

"We'll do it better this time, Bellemere," she murmured.

Then something Zoro told her played out in her head. It was a scary thought, if it was really so. She hoped not, it would be hard that way.

_"Sanji's not okay. He can't come back, I tried already. He did promise to go with me if I came to get him. Don't worry, Nami, we'll get the stupid love cook back." _

It was wrong for Sanji to be the one not to come back. Nami knew the deal Luffy had made with Roger. Three would go back, the rest must be revived. But Sanji didn't go back. She wondered if he's still in danger in the future. Maybe he was captured by the marines and Roger can't reach him.

She just hoped he'll come back. Zoro needs him. Everyone needs him.

**o-o-o**

"Thanks for the food!" Luffy yelled and dug into his new portion of food.

Zoro rolled his eyes at the antics of his captain and thanked Rika as she handed him a cup of sake.

"You're gonna leave, right?" she asked.

Zoro nodded. "Yeah, we have to."

She looked down, sad that they had to leave. "Promise me you'll achieve your dreams?" she asked.

Zoro grinned, as did Luffy, through a mouth full of food. "Yeah!" they both answered.

Luffy went on with eating and stuffed his face with a piece of meat.

"So? How's Nami and the others?" he asked.

Zoro cringed, he didn't want this conversation yet. "Fine, Nami's waiting at the docks for us."

Luffy nodded. "Sanji?" he asked.

Zoro looked down. "Not so good. He can't seem to remember no matter what I do. I went to him a few times and he's still the irritating bastard he used to be. But, he doesn't remember his past- future I mean."

Luffy frowned. "Maybe that's what Roger meant, we have to try really hard to get him back."

Zoro nodded. "That could be, but he did promise me he'd come with us when we get him. I told him he could find All Blue if he did. He was really amazed and excited."

Luffy smiled, that was Sanji. All Blue got him riled up. He missed Sanji's food though, he really wanted to eat it again. Luffy resumed eating and conversed with Zoro for a few more minutes.

Then, the door to the bar flew open and the marines walked in. "You there!" Ripper said.

Luffy heard Coby suck in a breath and shy away from the man.

"Yes?" Luffy asked.

Ripper cleared his throat. "We thank you for helping us, but we really need you to leave the island."

The people in the door opening disagreed and started arguing. Luffy looked at Zoro and nodded. The man stood and went to the door.

"We'll leave, we got a companion waiting so," Zoro said.

Luffy stuffed his face for a second more before standing and going as well. He walked to the door, Coby staying behind. The marine frowned.

"Isn't he with you?" he asked.

Coby cringed and Luffy lowered his hat.

"No, he's not. I have a favor," he said.

Luffy looked to Zoro leaning against the wall with a smirk.

"What?" the marine asked with a frown and crossed arms.

Luffy grinned at him and at Coby. "That kid is gonna be a strong person one day, make him a marine so we will meet again."

Ripper looked a little worried and lost then. "Why?" he asked.

Luffy's grin was mysterious and even Zoro felt the shivers run down his spine. Luffy's power was great, greater than his ever was, or will be. He's the pirate king after all.

"Cause I can see the future, and Coby will play a big part in it, even though it is yet to come," Luffy answered.

Ripper rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Fine," he said.

Coby cheered and exclaimed he'd always wanted to be a marine and how he'd work hard to get there. Ripper smiled at his conviction and Luffy and Zoro slipped out.

"That was better than last time," Zoro commented.

Luffy nodded. "I know, but he has to learn still. I can't do everything for him, not anymore."

Zoro nodded and Luffy sped down the street, bounding towards the docks. He could see the small boat with the pirate flag and spotted a red head. He waved at Nami.

Her smile was as bright as day. "Luffy!" she exclaimed.

Luffy flew at her and hugged her. "I'm so happy you're here!" he said.

Nami smiled and hugged him back, having missed him terribly. "Let's go," she said.

Luffy nodded and let go of her just as Zoro jumped into the boat. Nami let the boat loose and pushed off the docks.

"On to adventure!" Luffy exclaimed.

Both his first mate and navigator smiled, having missed his smile.

"Luffy!"

Luffy turned to see Coby standing on the docks. He smirked.

"Thank you!" Coby said, saluting at him.

Luffy smiled and waved, "Bye! I'll see you again!"

Coby smiled then, tears leaking from his eyes at seeing his friend leave.

"Men! Salute!" Ripper said from behind him.

Coby jumped up in surprise and stared at the marines with wide eyes. Ripper smiled at him and Coby couldn't help but smile back. These marines were the real deal, finally.

The boat disappeared from sight and Ripper lowered his arm. "Men! We have sinned today, we shall go without food for three days! Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" the marines said and trudged back to the base.

Ripper placed a hand on Coby's shoulder. "He's a good friend," he said.

Coby nodded. "Yeah, he is."

There was this feeling inside of him, deep in his heart. Coby knew, that somehow, he'd met this man before and his adventure was only just beginning. A smile came to his face as he began to make his way back to the base.

He could hardly wait to see what Luffy'd make of it.


	4. Episode 4

**Everyone! Calm down! As I told someone else before, I meant Nakamaship! Calm your tits man! I do need some ships! Who do you want to ship? Give me what you like and I'll work with it! And as I said, Nakamaship! ****NAKAMA****!**

**I mean, Zoro misses his best friend guys. He needs Sanji to come back.**

**Update:**

**I know ships that I want and which I will do. So here are the certain ones; **

**Zoro x Tashigi**

**Robin x Franky**

**Luffy x Hancock**

**Sanji x Nami**

**Chopper x Milky (Reindeer Mink)**

**Brook x No One**

**Ussop x Kaya**

**Update:**

**I have posted this fourth Chapter! It is short, I know. But it has information that doesn't really sit well with the story line. So I just used the background moment to fit it all. I hope you enjoy it and get a grasp on the story a bit. It's hard on the crew, hard on me and my fingers are bleeding. Bye!**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

**Episode 4, Luffy's Past! Enter Red-Haired Shanks!**

**Wealth, fame, power. One man had acquired all these worldly things: The Pirate King, Gold Roger. His final words before he was executed sent all the people of the world out to sea.**

**"Mu treasure?"**

**"If you want it, you can have it!"**

**"Go find it! I left it all there!"**

**Men everywhere head towards the Grand Line to chase their dreams. The world has unquestionably entered the Great Age Of Pirates!**

* * *

"So?" Nami asked.

Luffy looked up at her from his spot on the figure head of the tiny boat. "What?" he asked dumbly.

Nami shook her head with a sigh. "I should get on the other boat and try getting those three on my path, or don't you want that?" she asked.

Luffy turned and pouted. "If it'll help, then sure."

Zoro opened his eyes and sat up from his napping spot. "Maybe we should do it together, just go to the island I mean."

Nami pursed her lips. "We could do that, but who knows what's gonna happen if we do?"

Luffy snorted. "But what about the adventure! We should make it a little different at least, or we'll see nothing new. That's boring!"

Nami's face broke into a smile. "Alright, if we don't have any new adventures it'll be boring indeed, but we should watch out. Do you remember what Roger told you? Zoro told me some of it."

Luffy nodded. "Chance too little and it might kill you, change too much and it might as well."

Nami nodded her head and Zoro looked stern.

"We do gotta catch that dumb bird though," Luffy suddenly said.

Nami frowned and Zoro could barely hold his laugh. It was just too funny.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy whined.

Nami growled the moment they sky cracked with thunder and rained down on them.

**o-o-o**

"Take me with you Shanks!" young Luffy declared.

Shanks grinned and turned to him. "No way, your too young and too stupid!" he laughed.

His crew began to laugh as well and Luffy pouted. "That's mean! I can be a pirate! I'll show you!" he screamed.

Shanks laughed harder and placed a juice glass in front of Luffy. "Here have some juice," he snickered.

Luffy's face lit up and he gripped the juice with both hands. "Wouw! Thanks Shanks!" he declared and took a sip.

Shanks burst out laughing and slapped his knee. His crew couldn't help but laugh as well and Shanks doubled over, wheezing in air.

"I don't know one pirate who drinks juice you idiot!" he yelped in glee.

Luffy gaped. "You tricked me!" he whined.

Shanks laughed harder and gasped for air. Suddenly, the door to the bar flew open and in came a bunch of men. Their leader had a cocky look on his face and strolled up to the bar.

"We want to drink something," he stated as he looked at Makino.

The bar owner smiled softly. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but we are fresh out of booze I'm afraid."

All hell broke loose. And of course, we all know how the rest of it goes...

* * *

_"You have lost a great deal, Pirate King," Roger said softly. _

_Zoro's head shot up and Luffy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. _

_"How are you here?" Zoro asked carefully. _

_Roger smiled a bit. "I chose to haunt the one piece for the right King to take it. I see now that it was the right choice to make. You have suffered a lot, have you not?" he asked. _

_Zoro glared, it was true. He shot a glance at his surrounding and found Sanji's unconscious form not far from them. His best friend had fought to the end, until one of his legs broke. _

_"What can you do about it?" Zoro asked as he cradled Luffy's broken form to his own battered body. _

_Roger grinned at them then, "I can send you back in time to fix your mistakes. But beware, it comes with a great deal of danger." _

_Luffy's body tensed against his and Zoro was tempted to say no. They had suffered enough for a lifetime. _

_"I accept," Luffy said quietly. _

_Zoro looked down at him, shocked. "What! But-" _

_Luffy cut him off with a glare. "No, Zoro. We need this. I can't be Pirate King without my family and you all need to see your dreams come true. Please, Kaizoukuo, do it," he said. _

_Roger's smile widened and he held up his hands. "_A second chance is given, but with hardship. Change too much and it might kill you, change too little and it might kill you as well. Three will go back, the rest must be retrieved. But beware, the third will be the hardest, for that one has suffered a great deal. Beware, Monkey D. Luffy, for you may lose your friends to something else than death. Good luck, find the One Piece and save your Nakama, Pirate King." __

_Zoro's vision filled with light and he heard Sanji's scream just before he passed out. Not knowing what had happened to him, he fell into the arms of blackness. _

_When he woke up, he found himself somewhere in the woods. He needed to know where he was. Sprinting up, away from that spot, he felt his powers spike suddenly and tumbled down as all his senses cleared. _

_He could feel the world, younger than it had been before. He felt out of place, out of time. It had worked! Roger had send them back in time! Zoro scrambled to his feet and took off in a sprint. His feet brought him to a store and he immediately noticed the long green coat he had been so fond of. Without thinking, he nabbed it, paid for it and shot off to find his next goal. _

_The Baratie. _

_He opened the door's to the restaurant and the interior fell silent. Zoro grinned, he liked this place. He strolled inside and took a seat at a table. A man came up to him with a dumb smile on his face. _

_"Hello sir! What can I get you?" he asked, sickly sweet. _

_Zoro didn't hesitate to answer. "Anything that isn't too sweet and it has to be made by your stupid blonde cook with the curlicue on his face." He said this all with a massive grin spreading across his face. _

_The waiter's face faltered for a second, before he snorted and took off to the kitchen. _

_"OI Sanji! There's an idiot customer for you," the man yelled as he disappeared. _

_Zoro snorted, much to the surprise of a few guests. They avoided his gaze for the time he was there, and he didn't mind. Sanji came to him as asked, scowling and grumbling. _

_"What do you want, bastard!" he growled. _

_Zoro could feel his powerful aura lingering inside his body, ready to burst out. _

_"I just want to confirm something," he stated._

_Sanji rose his brow. "And what would that be?" he snarked. _

_Zoro grinned. "You remember me?" he asked. _

_When Sanji didn't answer, Zoro grew worried. He looked over to the chef to see him having an inner turmoil. Zoro sat a little straighter and watched the cook carefully. _

_"I have the feeling that I do. Care to enlighten me?" Sanji said seriously. _

_Zoro could only nod. He had no idea how much of a terrible job it was going to be to get his best friend back. No idea at all. _

* * *

_Meanwhile in the future. Or past. _

_Sanji's muscles screamed at him to stop. Absolutely screamed. He'd been at this for the whole day now, and he was tired. So tired that his legs shook. How long had he been there, in this sweltering heat and torturing cold. The sand under his toes hadn't disappeared and the sick feeling to his stomach hadn't either. His body hurt, his body demanded food, his body demanded rest and his body demanded water. _

_"Curse you, Roger," he muttered. _

_A guards whip smacked into his back and he let out a cry of pain, stumbling and dropping his task. The wheel stopped turning and the guard whipped him again, demanding he stand and finish the task. _

_Sanji's vision blurred, black spots swirling in his eyesight. He caught a glimpse of Magellan, cringed, and fell to the floor in a heap. _

_Sanji's mind was a dark place to be, and not of his choice. The years had gone by terribly slow, and his strong body deserved a rest. He knew Magellan favored him as a prisoner, so he'd probably sleep in a normal bed tonight. But otherwise. Terrible, horrible things stood in his way to freedom. _

_None which he would go the lengths to achieve. _

_His mind dwindled and passed memories of old times and present ones. He could still remember his own scream so loud in his ears. As Zoro and Luffy disappeared before him and he was left behind to see the shocked look on Zoro face etched into his eyes. Nothing made sense until he heard Roger speak to him. _

_Nothing made sense after that as well. He hadn't gone back, did they even try? _

_He wanted out. He wanted out. He wanted out. He wanted out. He. Wanted. Out. Dammit. _

_The swirling cold in his limbs made him slightly aware that something was happening to his body, but more he didn't know. For the better, he could only think. The less of the torture he went through conscious, the less scarred he'd be mentally and emotionally. _

_Nobody cared for his well-being. Except maybe Old Man Zeff. But Sanji hadn't heard from him. Nor anyone he'd befriended. He'd made himself as small as possible, trying to get back in that cage his father had once pushed him in. _

_Once Magellan realized that he was fragile, the man had taken it upon himself to see him to his tasks, though they were never cruel like the other prisoners. The only thing that was cruel to him, was that he was only allowed to eat once every week. It tore at his mind, his every fiber, his very being. But he had to endure. _

_For his friends, for his Nakama. And above all, for his Captain and All Blue. _


End file.
